Ancraophobia and SockPuppets
by The Silence Will Set Me Free
Summary: Kairi is afraid of wind. Roxas knows how to make sock puppets. Roxiri One-Shot.


Ancraophobia and Sock-puppets

A Roxiri One-Shot

* * *

><p>"It's windy out," Roxas observed. He had just flicked off the television and was now staring out the window at the dancing tree in his front yard.<p>

I stiffened. "Wind?"

"Yeah. Strong by the looks of it."

I whimpered slightly. Not wind. Not now. I'm not at home. I'm not alone. I can't hide here. Oh god, Oh god. _Oh god._

Roxas put his arm around me and stroked my shoulder softly. When did he move across the couch? "Something wrong, Kai?"

"N-no. Nothing at all." I forced myself to look up at him and smile. It felt so _fake._

He furrowed his brow, obviously not buying it. "Kairi."

"Roxas." I whispered.

Roxas pressed his forehead against mine. My face felt as if I was too close to a fire.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I pulled away from him and hid my face. "Nothing is wrong, promise..." I trailed off. He sighed and sat back, crossing one leg over the other. I felt bad for lying, but gosh, I didn't _want _him to know. It's stupid. Neither of us said a thing. The silence was deafening.

The clock in the kitchen _tick-tok_'d quietly. Normally, it wasn't noticeable. Now it was loud as hell. I gotta remind myself to smash that clock. The blond next to me rubbed his eyes with his hand, and in the low light, he looked older. Like, mature. Handsome, none-the-less. He peered out from under his fingers, catching me in the act of watching him. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it and turned to the dark television.

A large gust of wind shook the bird house that was hanging outside of the window. It tapped loudly against the glass. Out of nowhere, a branch flew and hit the side of the house. I squealed, and the next thing I know, I was gripping Roxas around the waist for dear life. I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his pepper-minty scent.

"Kairi...what are you-" He started. I cut him off.

"I'm afraid of wind. I have a major case of Ancraophobia. I want to cry whenever the wind starts up, which is often in this bloody windy town. I hate it so much, I hide in my closet with a sock-puppet so I don't feel lonely 'cause my parent's are never home. Even after it stops, I don't come out for about an hour, just to make sure it's safe."

Wait, what? Crap.

I waited silently for his laughter. Obviously it was funny. I mean, a fifteen year old girl that was afraid of wind and had a sock-puppet? How pathetic was that? He was going to break up with me, and laugh at me at school for being that air-a-phobic girl. I was going to have to switch schools and we'd never talk again, or at least until we see each other at the super market in twenty years, when he has a beautiful family and a drop dead gorgeous wife. And I? I'll be the lonely maid that lives in the motel she works at because no one would ever get over my fear enough to love me. I'd die alone. Cold and alone with twenty-three cats. No one would find my body until I was going to be evicted for not paying the rent and failing to come into work. Even then, they'd have to dig under a _lot _of kitty litter to find me. My hair will be gray as the sky on windy days, and-

Roxas pulled me into a tight hug. He breathed in deeply and much to my amazement, didn't laugh.

"That's all? You're afraid of the wind? Why do you go through this alone? I'm always here for you, Kai. Always. I promise." He pulled away and smiled at me. A sweet, soft smile.

I felt tears stream down my face. I wasn't sad. No, I was happy. The joy that surged through my body was so immense that I thought I was going to fall over. He didn't want to dump me.

Roxas brushed a tear off my cheek lightly and pressed his lips softly to mine. A new wave of happiness hit me.

"Would you mind my asking of how this phobia started?" He asked all doctor-like.

I sighed, suddenly not afraid of letting the truth come out. "Remember that really mean girl Larxene? The one that tormented me in elementary school?" When he nodded I continued. "Well, one day during silent reading, she pointed out that it was really windy. She said that I'd better hope my house was still there when I got home, since this neighborhood had a history of houses flying away. I knew it was stupid, but for some reason I believed her. Even now I know it's impossible but...you probably think I'm stupid." I lowered my head and stared at the floor.

Roxas smiled down at me. "Nothing can even make me think that. I love you, Kairi."

I snapped my head up and stared into his eyes. "You mean that?"

Roxas nodded. I thought my heart would burst. I tackled him, pushing him back unto the couch. He let out a surprised _oof, _and I laid my head on his chest. "I love you too, Roxas. More than you know." I laughed. To think the _stupid wind _would have me confess this to him. He stroked my head softly, sighing happily.

Maybe the wind isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"Roooooxaaas. Come over please." I sobbed into the phone.

"Be right over."

And he _was _right over. You'd think the boy teleported.

"Look what I brought," He said when we'd settled in my room. He reached into his bag and pulled out a checkered sock-puppet. The top of the sock (or the bottom, whichever you'd call it) had...hair. Roxas hair made out of yellow yarn. Google eyes were glued on to create a face. He stuck his hand inside and in a goofy voice said, "Hello Kairi! I heard you were scared and called for assistance."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. ;) Roxiri is love.<strong>

**Please keep in mind I am in no way trying to offend anyone with Ancraophobia, nor am I making fun of this unfortunate phobia.**

**-The Silence Will Set Me Free**


End file.
